Let's go to the zoo!
by g.x.grounder
Summary: Jaden want's to go to the zoo, so that's what he does -w- rated to be safe for future chapters. Possible spiritshipping and fossilshipping in the future. My second story ever andddd I don't usually write these... and yeah that's it
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for spelling and stuff, this was a quick thing but then I liked it so I decided to upload it here. I'll probably continue it later or soonish? Or .. yeah not sure. Anyway,

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (yet)

One day at duel academy, in the middle of class when the teacher was talking, Jaden decided to ignore him and ask Jesse, Syrus, Jim, and Hassleberry a question.

Jaden- Hey guys wanna go to the zoo?

Syrus- Where did that come from Aniki?

Hassleberry- Yeah Sarge is there even a zoo on this island?

Jaden- Oh... nope... huh...

Jesse- I bet we could make our own zoo!

Jaden- How?

Jesse- Uh well... with my crystal beasts! And... uh... Shirly!

Shirly- *Growls*

Jim- I don't think Shirl wants to be part of a zoo mates.

Jaden- Yeah! Pluss I know all those guys already. I wanna see new animals!

Chazz- (Joining the conversation out of nowhere) Well I have enupgh money to get us off this island and to the zoo. Since Jaden is the main character they'll probably let us all skip class for a while to go since main characters can usually do pretty much whatever they want; like go to other demensions... and zoos... and...

Syrus- What?

Jaden- five minutes to get rid of it!

Everyone- *sweatdrop*

Jesse- Hey Jaden!

Jaden- What? :D

Jesse- Five minutes to get rid of it!

Jaden- ._.

Hassleberry- Jesse!

Jesse- Yes? -w-

Hassleberry- You just lost the game!

Everyone- I lost the game '-.-

Jaden- If we go to the zoo can we get ice cream too?

Jesse- What happened to five minutes to get rid of it?

Jaden- Love you too ^^

...

Chazz- So anyway fanfiction convinience is probably sending a helicopter right now that will be here within the next sentance.

Syrus- So I don't have to worry about five minutes to get rid of it anymore either?

Chazz- Hey look it's here.

Everyone gets on to the helicopter and they fly off the island to the zoo despite the fact they where still in a classrom. Also bastion was there the whole time and nobody noticed him ._.

Syrus- Where here!

Jaden- Syrus!

Syrus- What?

Jaden- Five minutes to get rid of it!

Syrus- uhh... love you too?

Jaden- FIVE MINUTES SYRUS!

Syrus- Fine -.-

Jaden- Where's my ice cream?

Hassleberry- check it out! it's a squerrel!

Ruby- Bii?

Jim- ... Well the Zoo apears to be this way (points to giant entrance sign thing that says ZOO in huge letters) soo we should probably get going there.

Chazz- Bastion, when the fruit did you get here?

Jesse and Jaden- *giggles* Fruit?

Chazz- Shut it anderson!

Jesse- ... and Ja-

Bastion- Well if you would have payed more attention you would have noticed I have been here all along.

Jim- Guys?

Jaden- Woah! Bastion, did you just cut Jesse off?

Bastion- I-

Jaden- You know you're not aloud to do that.

Bastion- Bu-

Jadden- No Bastion, no buts. We're not friends anymore!

Bastion-...

Jaden- Lol JK ^^ we can still be friends Chazz.

Chazz- Jaden, You where talking to Bastion.. and we're not friends!

Jaden- Bastion? Who's that?

Bastion- *facepalm*

Syrus- Guys? Where did Jim and Hassleberry go?

Jaden- Probibly somewhere to go do something fossilshipping related.

Jesse- You wanna go off somewhere to do something spiritshipping related?

Jaden- ...Uh-

Syrus- Oh hey look they're over there at the zoo doing **nothing of the sort **can we go now?

Jaden- ... Sure?

Chazz- The Chazz :c

-.-'

**The** Chazz- We should go see the monkeys first and see how much smarter they are then Jaden.

Jaden- I thik we should get ice cream first!

Syrus- I think we should go **in the zoo **first before we decide anything!

Jaden- Wait, five minutes syrus? Did you forget?

Syrus- ...


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - I do not own

Jaden- Hey they giraffe ate my ice cream!

Jesse- *laupghs* Don't worry we'll get you a new one.

Giraffe- *snort*

Pharoah- Nya~

Pharoah and banner ended up meeting everyone at the zoo cause for some reason he decided to go there instead of teach that day.

Syrus- Well I think we've been looking at the giraffes long enough Aniki, (it's been 48 minutes) maybe we should go look at some other animals.

Jaden- But I like the giraffes... except for this one . (points to giraffe still eating his ice cream)

Hassleberry- Well I think we should go look at the crocodiles over there.

Shirly started running to the crocodiles all excited and whatnot.

Jim- Hold up Shirl!

Jim and Hassleberry run after shirly

The Chazz- What a bunch of loosers.

Bastion- I would really love to see the monkeys. Their intelegence intrigues me so.

The Chazz- Well I guess I'll go to, as long as I don't have to put up with these loosers.

Jaden- Who are you talking to Chazz?

The Chazz- Ba- ... you know what never mind.

Then Cha- ... _The_ Chazz and Bastion leave to go see monkeys :D and Banner and Pharoah where still there but everyone just pretty much ignored them ^^

Syrus- Hey Isn't it weird that we've gone through this whole day and so far haven't played any card games?

Random guy- ON MOTERCYCLES!1!111!ONE! (does not own)

Jaden- Hey Sy, Guess what.

Syrus- ...What?

Jaden- Five minutes to get rid of it! God syrus why do you keep falling for that? (lol sory for continueing that horible joke that gets old realllll fast)

Jesse- He probably... wait... does... does anyone else hear that?

Jaden- What?

Jesse- (holding back the urge to say five minutes to get rid of it) That bird noise!

Just then a peacock came over and decided to bite Jaden

Jadden- (starting to tear up) Owwww~

Then the peacock decided to wander over to Syrus and pick on him instead.

Jesse- You okay partner? (XD even if he is european, you gotta love that southern accent)

Jaden- Ye... uh.. If I said no would you buy me another ice cream?

Jesse- uhhh... yeah?

Jaden- I think I might just die ._.

Jesse- Right... okay then ^^

Then Jesse and Jaden leave syrus alone (except for Banner and Pharoah) to his doom as the go off to buy icecream

Syrus- C'mon guys! owww

Then the peacock decides to kill syrus and leaves... probably to go "bother" Bastion.

Jim- Woah! Shirl look at that one!

Shirly- *Roar* :D

Hassleberry- Shirly these guys are like twice your size!

Shirly- *Deathglare*

Hassleberry- *sweatdrop* oookay, I get it... sorry

Jim- *Laughes* Well Shirl that baby crock sure looks like you doesn't she?

Shirly- *Nods*

Sorry for ending at a random spot XD just didn't know where to go here. I'll jump ahead next chapter to somethin more interestin I guess.


End file.
